Talk:Blades Sword (Skyrim)
Weaker than Akaviri Katana? I'm removing the part about it being weaker than the Akaviri Katana. It's base damage is less, but all the swords in skyrim have a lower base damage than their equivilants in Oblivion (for example, Skyrim's steel sword with 8 base damage compared to Oblivion's steel longsword with 12) so comparing between the systems is a bit misleading. In fact, if I'm not mistaken, the Blades Sword is a higher teir, falling between Dwarven and Elven in quality, than than the Katana, which was equal to the silver sword, or just below Dwarven. If someone wants to change it back, please exlplain how I am wrong. 02:12, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Strike speed Is it just me, or does it strike slower than other swords? The ebony blade had the speed on one handed swords, but I swear that it goes faster than this, same with the smitchar. Jabberwockxeno (talk) 01:11, January 15, 2012 (UTC) An explanation for the edit Sorry, edited the page and forgot to put my reason as to why. All I did was fix the alignment of the superior one in the table. MechaGhandi (talk) 03:22, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Odd Bug (Xbox) Ran into an odd bug with the sword from Riverwood. I nabbed it, upgraded it, and then enchanted it. I'd been using it for quite awhile thanks to insane damage I'd piled on. I accidentally interacted with a weapons' rack, causing the sword to be stored. I immediately grabbed it back. Everything about the sword is the same, but its name changed from the custom name I'd given it to "Blades Sword (Legendary)". I've never seen a weapons' rack strip enchantment names off any other weapon before. This just a bizarro hiccup on my box, or has anyone else seen this happen? Tyrasis (talk) 04:32, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I got hit by a Disarm shout (Draugr Death Overlord) and the same thing happened to me. It's really annoying, because I can't fix it by getting a new Blades Sword - I've got the only one in the game at this point in the story.Mad Mike (talk) 14:48, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Dude, there's 8 of them in the Sanctuary, just steal one. --Gothzilla the Annihilator (talk) 02:47, March 14, 2012 (UTC) You can get a blades sowrd at a low level by doing the wooden plate glitch on the locked wardrobe in the sleeping giant inn in riverwood. This is a good way to get a high level sowrd at a low level Alduin's Quote That quote by Aldiun aboutpicking up the weapon of his foes is taken out of context. He is talking about the Dragonrend shout created by the old Nords who beat him. acquistion I wonder if it should be mentioned that you can pickpocket this sword from Delphine while running behind her during the quest "A Blade in the Dark". I had a character that had pickpocket at level 45 and incredibly high sneak augmentation who was able to do so. She was carrying just one of the Blades Sword but two Orcish Bows. I had to laugh when she didn't mention this but instead when threatened pulled out a dagger.LOL-Garry Damrau(talk) 08:09, May 18, 2015 (UTC)